


A Moment

by AceLucky



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gifts, Hope, Reflection, Teasing, Unrequited Love, inner thoughts, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot featuring Judeau and his thoughts about Casca just before the eclipse, Corkus is being a bit of a pain as always. Judeau reflects that his thoughts aren't like his normal self at all and has a moment of clarification/peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Judeau stood in silence, virtually to attention as if on inspection. It wasn’t for Griffith anymore that he remained his composure but for Casca. Casca was his leader now, their leader and he would do anything for her, no question of that. He would have done anything for her before but now it was paramount. Without Griffith he didn’t think the band of the Hawk had a future, he felt done for, but now the dust was beginning to settle, he saw clearly. Casca could save them, Casca was their salvation and he was willing to follow her to hell and back.   
So focused was he on the wood in his hand, carving furiously, that he didn’t notice the nicks in his fingers, the blood making small trails and patterns on his flesh. He was full of anger and frustrated at the situation, at how broken Casca seemed when he’d told her the truth, yet there was nothing he could do to comfort her. 

Comfort came to Casca only in the arms of another and he couldn’t be angry at that man, not again. He felt his heart sink when he realised he didn’t know what Casca’a favourite animal was, he wanted to make something for her but now it felt ruined just like everything else. She loved horses, wolves, owls… yes but he didn’t know which was her favourite, it felt in that moment like everything hinged on that question and without knowing the answer, he barely knew her at all. He gave a frustrated cry and threw the wood to the floor in annoyance.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Corkus shouted. He stood up abruptly and shoved the wood back into Judeau’s bleeding hands.

 

Corkus was smirking, not letting go of the half finished owl, “Heh, that for your lover,” Corkus looked in the direction of Guts.

 

Judeau grimaced, priced it from his grip, “Not the time.”

 

“Huh?” The expression on Corkus’ face changed and then he laughed, the confusion melting away. “Why the long face?”

 

There were a thousand things Judeau could have said, from Griffith’s condition to which Corkus and the rest of the Band of the Hawk were thus oblivious to, to how he really felt about Casca. Judeau chose silence then lies, “It’s been a long day, long year,” he shrugged then smiled, “Things are bound to change right?” He said with a grin picking up a long blade of grass and twirling it between his fingers.

 

He walked off without another word, the sky looked beautiful today he thought, a watercolour some great and unheard of artist had done in tribute to their lamentations and new beginnings. In a moment the beauty of the world would be shattered when Casca told the hawks the truth. Illusion and lies were such beautiful gifts, he heard himself chuckle lowly, this wasn’t like him at all.


End file.
